1. Field
The disclosure relates to electronic circuit design, and in particular, to techniques for designing highly linear single-ended-to-differential converters.
2. Background
Single-ended-to-differential converters are employed in applications where a single-ended signal, such as a voltage referenced to ground, is to be converted to a differential signal, such as a differential voltage between two terminals. One example application is in certain communications receivers, wherein a single-ended output voltage of a low-noise amplifier is converted to a differential voltage which may support an input current for a mixer. In some applications, it is important for a single-ended-to-differential converter to exhibit good linearity, as measured by, e.g., input-referred third-order intercept point (IIP3).
It would be desirable to provide techniques for designing highly linear single-ended-to-differential converters for use in, e.g., communications receivers.